


Shots

by sadhungryghost



Series: Drunkin Love [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pining, drunk shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhungryghost/pseuds/sadhungryghost
Summary: Hyunwoo hates this more than anything. The answer is so simple. Minhyuk's always been there for him. He's everything Hyunwoo needs, always at the exact moment he needs it.





	

Hyunwoo takes the first shot as soon as he walks through the door. Hoseok's there and hands him one immediately.

"Hyunwoo!" he yells over the music, "bottoms up!" 

The frat house is packed. He generally doesn't like partying here, but he figures Kihyun needs a break from playing host now and again. The fraternity isn't so bad, the only reason he's part of it though is because of Hoseok. He doesn't participate in anything he doesn't have to, which isn't much. The first thing he thinks to do is find Minhyuk who was supposed to be hear an hour ago. He checks his phone but doesn't see any new messages. 

The next shot he takes when he finds Kihyun and Hyungwon sitting out on the deck arguing over the best way to cook ramen. Hyunwoo doesn't know anything about whether starting with cold water or warm water makes better ramen, but he accepts the small glass Kihyun hands to him.

Kihyun doesn't drink very much, and Hyungwon doesn't drink much at all. They'll probably both be here at the end of the night bickering about the same thing. 

Most importantly, neither of them have heard form Minhyuk. That's not what Hyunwoo wants to hear, but before he goes back inside the house, Hyungwon yells him a warning.

"Hyunwoo, if you get plastered! I am not taking you home this time! You can sleep h-" Hyungwon's voice is cut off as Hyunwoo steps inside and closes the door behind him. He gives a quick wave to the two on the other side of the glass noticing Kihyun's amused smirk. 

To Min:  
Where are you?

The third shot he takes after Changkyun and Jooheon find him. Jooheon immediately jumps on Hyunwoo's back and Changkyun follows behind holding both of their drinks. They're loud enough and smelly enough for Hyunwoo to assume this isn't either of their first drinks of the night. He tips back one shot and checks his phone. Minhyuk hasn't answered. 

His body feels looser and his mind isn't anything more than the moment in front of him. It's almost like he hasn't been thinking... and he still isn't thinking as he takes two more shots and realizes Minhyuk still Isn't here. He's not thinking when he calls Minhyuk's phone once. twice. three times.

Hyunwoo doesn't even realize who he's dancing next to until he see a peak of blonde. His heart jumps but when he turns to see who it is it's not the blonde he was hoping for.

"Have you seen Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo asks Hoseok. He shakes his head but they continue to dance in the tight space.

"Wannanother shot?" Hoseok asks with smile. Hyunwoo figures why not.

 

Twenty minutes later Hyunwoo is collapsed in the bathroom. He doesn't think he's actually going to throw up but in order for him to concentrate he needs a quiet space away from all the people.

 

To Min:  
Minniee I need to se yu. 

It's the best he can manage but it gets the point across.

From Min:  
Sorry Hyunnie. I couldn't make it. Have fun, and be careful.

Hyunwoo frowns at his phone and puts it back in his pocket. He really does feel like crap. When he realizes he still hasn't left the bathroom he pulls his phone out again.

To Min:  
I rly need t see you

He types and sends it with confidence. The phone feels warm in his hand. He feels like begging. He feels like showing up at Minhyuk's dorm right now. 

To Min:  
ru home

Hyunwoo's slumped in the corner of a frat house bathroom. His heart feels like it hasn't lived inside his chest for awhile. Hyunwoo's never been good with words. 

From Min:  
What's wrong? What do you need?

Hyunwoo hates this more than anything. The answer is so simple. Minhyuk's always been there for him. He's everything Hyunwoo needs, always at the exact moment he needs it. It's selfish of him...

To Min:  
i need you

because it's just not enoguh anymore.


End file.
